BW023 (unaired)
(Japanese: ロケット団ＶＳプラズマ団！（前編） VS ! (Part 1)) was intended to be the 23rd episode of the , and the 680th episode of the Pokémon anime. This episode was originally scheduled to air in Japan on March 17, 2011, but was postponed, along with the original , indefinitely due to similarities to the and the . TV Tokyo said in 2011 that it would someday air, but this statement has not been updated or clarified since, and as of Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, this episode's events have been removed from continuity. Plot arrives in Unova to oversee the collection of the Meteonite from the Relic Castle in the Desert Resort. Meanwhile, , and travel to the Desert Resort with Professor Juniper and Officer Jenny to investigate why a swarm of attacked Castelia City in the previous episode. However, their helicopter is shot down by a owned by three members of a mysterious organization, who also express interest in the Meteonite and want to obtain it for their own mysterious purposes. Sensing danger, Officer Jenny tells Ash's group to make their way back to Castelia City, but they get sidetracked by a persistent nemesis looking to settle things with , the battle leaving Pikachu in a bad state. After collecting the Meteonite, Giovanni and the rest of Team Rocket return to Castelia City and crash a masquerade party held for the most elite people of Unova. Looker appears, picks up Ash's group along with Juniper and Jenny and helps them infiltrate the party, at which Giovanni is set to demonstrate the Meteonite's power to the guests and ransom total control of the Unova region. However, the Meteonite's active energy causes Pikachu to fall ill and lose control of its own electric power. Major events Debuts * Team Plasma Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Officer Jenny * Looker * Professor Juniper * Pierce * Dr. Zager Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Team Plasma's; debut) * (sunglasses) Trivia * This and the next episode are the only episodes that were skipped. * Unlike the only other skipped episode in Japan, this two-parter was supposed to be important to the overall storyline instead of being a stand-alone episode. * Despite the episode being pulled from the air, the preview for it remains attached to the previous episode during reruns in Japan. ** Additionally, while the first edition of the Japanese rental DVD with this episode on it replaced the preview for one of the episode that actually followed, the original preview for the skipped episode was reinstated in subsequent printings. * Had this episode aired in time, it would have marked the anime debuts of Team Plasma and and the return of Looker. ** Due to Team Plasma's debut being delayed, the were never actually shown in their original outfits in the anime, which they were supposed to wear in this episode. When they eventually debuted in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, they were seen using their new outfits. * In BW030, Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster showed a brief scene from this episode which revealed the Sunglasses Krokorok was to have appeared. * Scenes highly resembling the scenes seen in this two-parted episode's previews were later used in Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! during Team Rocket's Operation Tempest. ** In addition, an updated design of the Meteonite's chamber in the Relic Castle is used as the Golden Dark Stone's chamber in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin! and as the Light Stone's chamber in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. File:BW096 TR TP original 1.png|Original File:BW096 TR TP original 2.png|Original File:BW096 TR TP original 3.png|Original File:BW096 Tempest 1.png|Operation Tempest File:BW096 Tempest 2.png|Operation Tempest File:BW096 Tempest 3.png|Operation Tempest Dub edits * According to Tom Wayland, this episode and the next one were sent to The Pokémon Company International, but they were never dubbed.https://twitter.com/VanWayland/status/334560411959586816 References 023 (unaired) Category:Banned episodes Category:Undubbed episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume de:Rocket-dan VS Plasma-dan! (Zenpen) es:EP683 fr:La Team Rocket contre la Team Plasma ! (Partie 1) it:BW023 (non trasmesso) ja:BW編第23話 (放送延期) zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第23集（未播出）